Lovely Hatred
by I-Write-Mush-And-I-Like-It
Summary: Draco's a Veela, Harry's his mate, but is abused at home. When A stranger who's been watching Harry from afar for years appears, things begin to snowball.. Contains: Slash, Abuse,
1. Rescue

Lovely hatred

Lovely hatred

At fifteen years old, Harry Potter had gone through many things. He had defeated the darkest wizard ever when he was just a year old, he had saved the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year of school at Hogwarts, he had watched Voldemort be reborn just last year, but he had never gone through anything so painful as what he was going through now. See, every year Harry was sent to the Dursleys, his only living family, and they were horrid to him. Ever since he could walk, he was forced to work around the house, cleaning and cooking for the lazy family. It had carried on as so for ten years, stopping when Harry got his letter from Hogwarts. But he had never experienced his aunt and uncle drunk first hand, until tonight. All he had done was reach across the table to clear his uncle's place. His hands were full, so when his aunt loudly demanded a refill, Harry could not do as requested instantly. Furious, Uncle cuffed him hard on the head, the force of the blow forcing Harry's unruly black hair to swing forward, just as Aunt sneezed. Uncle blamed Harry immediately and punched him, causing Harry to fall to the ground. Harry stared up at him in shock and fear. While Uncle was not afraid to cuff the boy, he had never punched him.

"Wh—" Harry was cut off by another smack. Aunt Petunia looked around fearfully, wondering if the freaks would come if they harmed the whelp. When no one came, she and Vernon shared a sick grin and advanced on the boy. She glared at the freak, hating his large innocent green eyes, his filthy black hair, and the whole idea that he was one of them, one of the freaks that had contaminated Lily. Such rage took over her, and she realized, she had to break him. She needed it more then her next breath. She knew the one way to destroy a freak, as she had over heard that awful neighbor boy telling Lily about it. She looked pointedly at Vernon, and then to the boy, and then to Vernon's fly. She watched her husband's eyes widen in surprise and sudden desire. It was no secret the boy was beautiful, and Vernon had admitted to Petunia their first date that he was bisexual. Harry watched his aunt and uncle converse silently, and wondered what they were saying. Then Uncle looked at him. It was a bad look, Harry could tell, and he had seen it once, at Hogwarts, when he had walked in on a couple of older students… experimenting. And now, more then ever, he realized he had to get out of there, before they killed him. But before he could move, Vernon and Petunia each grabbed an arm and hauled him up the stairs and to their bedroom. Harry shook with fear as they tossed him to the bed carelessly, his head slamming against the headboard. Petunia retreated to a corner of the room and watched eagerly as Vernon undid his pants, all the while staring at the innocence he would be stealing soon. He advanced on the boy and ripped his baggy pants and shirt off of him, and proceeded to lick and bit every inch of trembling flesh exposed. Harry was paralyzed with fear, silent tears coursing down his pale cheeks. Vernon eagerly lifted the boy's thin legs and shoved brutally into his nephew's behind. A scream of pain was wrenched from his lips and he passed out, never seeing a dark shape glide into the room and…dispose of his relatives.

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, was severely irritated. How dare that crazy old fool assume he had nothing better to do with his time then to go 'check in on' Potter. And to top it all off, his godson was staying for the summer and had to come with him. Between Draco's incessant whining, and Dumbledore's condescending tones, Severus was sure to implode.

"Why must we visit Potter's house? You know he's going to be annoying as always, probably lives in a huge mansion and has servants to cater his every whim." Draco grumbled, conveniently forgetting that he himself lived the exact same way he had described. Severus did not answer, but instead grabbed the blonde boy's arm and disappeared, reappearing in front of a shockingly average looking house. Barely enough room for a four-person family, the two-story house seemed far too small for the servants Draco had mentioned earlier. Severus and Draco shared an incredulous look, before walking up to the house. But before Severus' fist touched the door to knock, a high-pitched scream tore through the night. Draco slammed his hands over his ears, looking around for the banshee he assumed the scream had come from. Severus took one look at the small house and came to a conclusion. Leaving Draco with orders to stay put, Severus opened the unlocked door and ran up the steps to the second floor. There was only one light on, and Severus quickly went into the room. What he found made him sick. On the bed was Potter, underneath a huge man, who was continually pushing into the clearly unconscious boy; oblivious to the fact that someone was in the room. Severus' eyes caught movement, turned and saw a woman, and for a second he thought the woman was crying, and went to help her, but he realized she was smiling. Furious, he cursed them both with eternal unconsciousness, and rushed to the boy's side. Harry's face was a mess, covered in bruises and cuts, and further inspection showed that Harry's lip had been bit through. Severus' gaze went to the boy's arms, one of which was clearly broken. Then Harry screamed again, still unconscious. Fearing for the boy's life, he scooped him up, called Draco to him, and when he arrived, apparated them straight to the Infirmary at Hogwarts. Draco immediately let go, not wanting to touch Potter.

"Sev, why are we he—" he stopped cold and realized what the lump of filthy cloths was. Or rather, who. He stared at the boy's face, almost unrecognizable under the bruising and blood. He swallowed convulsively as he gazed at the blood. So much blood, too much, it seemed, to have come from that tiny thing currently lying of a previously white bed. Even now the boy bled, turning the pristine sheets a deep, sinister red.

"P-Potter? Sev, what happened to him? Why is there so much blood? What's going on?" Draco knew he was hyperventilating, but he couldn't help it. It's not every day the kid you hate turns out to be the exact opposite of what you said. Well, not really hate, now, considering Draco had come into his Veela inheritance last year and had found out that Harry was his mate. At first he had been furious, but after awhile, he got used to the idea, and was starting to like the boy. It didn't hurt that Harry was the most beautiful student at Hogwarts, either. But what intrigued Draco the most was Harry's obvious innocence. The boy had never been on a date, had never even been interested in a girl in all his years at Hogwarts. And he was so small and delicate; Draco feared someone would try to hurt his mate. He had often heard some of the crueler Slytherins talking about how they'd like to take the green eyed, midnight haired beauty for themselves. Girls were jealous of Harry's full, kissable pink lips and thick, curly eyelashes, and often tried to duplicate the look for their own. Draco was worried, though. If Harry had been in trouble of being attacked before, there would be virtually no stopping whoever wanted him now. Such was the curse of the Veela, that once one found their mate, the mate was either made submissive, or if they already were, they would be like a small child, fearful of any one other then their mates until they were successfully bonded. But, not only was the mate forced to be submissive, they would emit an untraceable aura, that made people crave the submissive, and increase their desire to have him for their own. And the only way to stop them was to bond with the submissive, but Draco doubted Harry would agree. Draco realized he'd been zoned out, and looked up.

"He'll live. The damage done as result of the rape was luckily repairable, and will not hinder his every day activities." Pomfrey said. Draco sat on the nearest bed. Someone had raped his mate? Draco dropped his head. It was his fault, he knew. Had he not been Veela Harry wouldn't've been dragged into this whole mess. He stared at his beautiful mate sadly, wishing he'd open his bright, vibrant eyes. He stood once Severus and Pomfrey left the room and walked over to the boy's bed. Staring at his soft mouth, Draco gave in and gently pressed his lips to Harry's, careful not to wake him. But as soon as his lips touched Harry's, the raven-haired boy jerked back, stuttering and sobbing.

"Harry, Harry wake up, it's just a dream." Draco said, knowing his use of the boy's first name would shock him into silence. Harry rubbed at his eyes in a pitiful attempt to seem unaffected.

"Malfoy? Why are you here? What hap—" Harry stopped talking, when the full realization of what had been done to him hit him full force. Harry's eyes went wide and he paled drastically, until even Draco was darker then the boy.

"No!" came the shattered whisper. Concerned, Draco made to sit near the bed, but was shocked when Harry flinched and sent out a wave of accidental magic, effectively destroying any seat Draco might have found, including Harry's own bed. Unfortunately, that meant that Harry would crash onto the ground, and had Draco not caught him, he would have. As soon as his hands touched Harry, however, the slight boy began struggling, begging to be left alone. After a half hour straight of Harry fighting him off unsuccessfully, the small submissive stopped. Draco still held the boy; gently running his hands through the soft black locks, glad when Harry did not pull away. After a while Draco felt Harry trembling.

"What is it, Harry? Are you ok?" Draco asked, concerned. Harry looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why? Why did he do that to me?" he whispered brokenly, allowing the tears to fall. "I never did anything to him! I just wanted them to like me…" the next thing he said, he said so softly it was hard to be sure he'd said anything. " It was my fault. If I'd just done what I was told… Too stupid to hold a plate and get Aunt her drink… Deserved it." Draco was furious. How dare the Muggle man make his mate think he was worthless? It was a few moments before Draco could properly reign in his fury, and when Harry looked up at him and saw the anger and hate there, he immediately assumed it was directed at him. Harry pulled away and burst into tears of fear, sadness, and pain.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I…" with that Harry collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Sev!!" Severus turned to see his godson racing down the halls, screaming his name.

"P-Potter… hurt—" Severus cut him off.

"What did Potter do, Draco? Did he hurt you?" Draco glared mutinously at Severus, and the older man remembered why the Potter brat was here in the first place. Oh. Draco grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him to the Infirmary. Severus was shocked when he saw the state of the room. He looked to Draco for an answer.

"I touched him." Severus' eyes widened.

"Where on Earth did you learn that it was ok to touch a rape victim so soon after the attack?!" Severus asked angrily. Draco looked involuntarily to his mate who was still dead asleep on the floor.

"All I did was kis-er, touch his hair." Draco prayed Severus had missed his slip of tongue. He didn't. Draco watched as Severus' normally pale face grew darker and darker in anger.

"You kissed him. A fifteen-year-old boy loses the single most important thing to a person, and you kiss him?! Do you not understand how WOUNDED THE BOY IS?! HE WAS JUST FREED FROM THAT HELL HOLE, DRACO! Wh—" Severus' rant was cut short by a small whimper. Harry was awake, it seemed, and was now staring at Severus in pure terror. Those soft lips were trembling and tears ran down pale cheeks. Severus and Draco both took steps toward him, but stopped when he started full on sobbing.

"Harry? It's ok, Harry. We won't hurt you." Severus said soothingly. Harry peered up at them through his dark lashes.

"Promise?" he said childishly. Severus and Draco nodded. Harry blinked and then nodded, before closing his eyes. At first they thought he was sleeping again, but barely suppressed whimpers broke through the silence. Severus sent Draco silently to get Pomfrey. Harry was rocking back and forth, fighting crying out with every breath. It was then that Severus noticed bruises that he had seen on Harry last year during Occlumency.

"Harry, I know you're in pain, but I need you to tell me, how long have you had those bruises?" Harry opened his eyes and frowned before holding up four shaky fingers.

" four days?" Harry shook his head. "Weeks?" Another shake. "Months?' a small nod. Severus blanched. Bruises never lasted more then a week, but Harry's had lasted four months.

"Where do you hurt?" Harry gestured to his left arm and his head. Just then Pomfrey rushed in. She stared at the pale, trembling child for a few minutes before closing her eyes.

"Severus, it's bad. If he's had those bruises for more then three weeks, there is a very good chance he has leukemia. I will runs tests, of course, but I'm almost positive he does." She said softly. Severus was shocked. Harry, the boy who glared death in the face, who, until recently, was the most strong-willed child in the school. But now…

" How bad is it if he's had them for four months?" he asked softly, staring at the pale, nervous boy.

" If he's had them that long, I'm afraid his life will only last one more year, less, most likely. Had we caught it even a day later, though, it would have been to late to start therapy and he would have been lost forever." She said with a tearful sigh. They both watched the frail boy before them sadly, knowing his short life would be over before he was seventeen. He would miss out on so much: using magic outside of school, Weasley and Granger's inevitable wedding, his own wedding, and, if he had the correct date, his mutt of a godfather's funeral. And he didn't even know. Draco slowly inched closer, having eavesdropped from the doorway. He was horrified. His mate was going to die in a year. Suddenly furious, he closed his eyes and tapped into his Veela powers, concentrating only on Harry, on fixing Harry, and, unknown to either boys, a soft yellow glow surrounded Harry, healing every hurt, curing every sickness. Then Harry stopped glowing and Draco opened his eyes.

"Is he okay? Did I make it worse?" he asked uncertainly, inching closer to the dark haired boy. Poppy waved her wand, but there were no signs Harry had ever been so much as slapped on the wrist. Shocked, she stared up at the tall blonde boy.

"There are no signs of leukemia or any of the bruises he acquired from his relatives." Draco sighed, relieved. Severus just stared at Harry in shock. The frail boy opened his large eyes and stared at the three other people fearfully.

"Harry?" Draco asked cautiously. Harry turned to face him and frowned slightly. "How do you feel?" Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"Fine. You saved me, didn't you? But, you hate me!" he said sadly. "But that's okay. Everyone should hate me. I don't deserve kindness. I kill people. I hurt them, I'm no—" Draco stopped Harry's self-hate filled rant with a fierce glare. Harry's mouth closed and he watched Draco carefully, as if expecting to be attacked. While he was distracted, Poppy tried to run more tests, but stopped cold when Harry jerked as far away from her unwelcome hands, unconsciously huddling into Draco's side.

"Please, don't let her touch me! She'll hurt me." He whispered, turning his head from the woman in question. Draco didn't object. Instead he stood slowly, lifting Harry with him. Harry stiffened slightly, but relaxed when Draco kept holding him. When they stood, it was like looking at two total opposites. Harry was small, dark haired, and oozed low self-esteem, while Draco was tall, fair haired, and pride for himself gushed from every pore. It was hard to believe they were mates.


	2. Unexpected Emotions

Chapter Two: The Flashback

Chapter Two: The Flashback

Author's Notes-

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I have to admit I'd never have thought my story would evoke so much enthusiasm, considering how many amazing stories there are here! I know I sort of rushed through things in the first chapter, but I was nervous because it's my first fic, and please note that I will try to slow things down, and explain what's happening more thoroughly.

Hugs, Kisses, and pie,

Amber

"How did this happen, Headmaster? How could you not have known what was happening in that house??" Severus asked, glaring at the serene old man. Dumbledore absently popped a lemon-drop in his mouth, staring at Severus.

"The wards gave no indication Harry was being harmed, and to be frank, you have no proof. Unless there is significant proof the Dursleys are, in fact, abusive, Mr. Potter will return in the summer. Has the boy even said anything regarding who assaulted him?" the old man asked emotionlessly. Severus' jaw dropped. How could Dumbledore just sit there, doubting the word of his treasured Golden Boy, and planning on sending the boy back to his oh-so-loving family_?? At least there's one lucky thing about this whole dilemma; Potter is Draco's mate, so legally, there is nothing the old man can do,_ Severus thought smugly. Without another word, Severus swept out of the room and headed for the Infirmary, uncertain of what he would find.

Draco watched as Severus exited the room. Anyone who did not know the professor would say he was unaffected by this recent turn of events, but Draco saw the barely noticeable glint of anger in the man's eyes. He was pissed, and who ever he was going to see, they would regret it. With a small smile, he turned to his mate, still skeptic his powers were really that strong, that he could heal Harry of everything. The boy was staring at the ground, occasionally glancing curiously at Draco, before looking back to the ground. For a while they just stood there, not sure what to do.

"W-what day is it, do you know?" Harry asked timidly, chancing another glance at the tall blonde. He still couldn't believe this tall, unnaturally beautiful man was the snobby, bratty boy he had hated so much only a couple months ago.

"It's August 1st, why?" Malfoy asked. For once his trademark sneer was absent.

"I missed my birthday! But… they always send my… Maybe they got lost…" Harry trailed off, wondering why he hadn't received his presents from Ron and Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked.

"Ron and Hermione. Usually they send me food and my presents and stuff on my birthday, but this year I didn't get any mail at all. Maybe it got lost?" by then Harry had gone over every possible reason he'd not received any mail that summer, each more outrageous then the last. There were only two really possible answers. Either Dumbledore was doing the same thing as last year, and they weren't allowed to send him anything, or they had done as he had feared they would do and abandoned him. Harry looked at Malfoy again, and saw that he was frowning. Harry was surprised and not a little scared when he felt a huge wave of fear, sadness, and, scarily enough, love wash over him. It was like he was upset that _Malfoy_ was upset, but that made no sense! Last year he'd been elated when the blonde was angry! He heard whimpering and realized that it was him. He was crying! The thought had no effect in stopping the tears from coming, though. He heard kind words being said to him, and felt soothing hands on his arms. Not caring who it was who was comforting him, he leaned into the touch, tears slowly stopping and drying on his cheeks, giving him the stiff feeling he always hated that he got after crying, but he didn't notice, and focused on the warm arms now holding him. After a while, he began to doze off, his head resting on the stranger's chest. The stranger's surprisingly warm, strong chest. Right before sleep took him, he opened his eyes and looked up. Right into Draco Malfoy's strangely caring eyes.

"Draco?" Was all he could get out, before giving in and closing his eyes, not even realizing he had said Draco, not Malfoy.

Severus walked into the Infirmary, half expecting Potter to be yelling at Draco, as he had assumed the blonde was going to tell the boy what he was and what that meant to him. He most definitely did not expect to find Potter asleep in Draco's arms. Draco looked up at him and shrugged, carefully arranging the boy so he was more comfortable.

"I take it you haven't told him, yet? Because Potter is not well known for taking such huge changes calmly and rationally." Severus said, ignoring the glare the Veela shot him at the last bit.

"Not yet, but he fell asleep before I could explain everything to him. He needs his sleep, and when he's ready, I'll tell him." Draco said, leaving no room for argument.

"Very well, but I suggest you either do it now, or wait until he has coped with his relatives, _care_. If you don't, and tell him while he's still healing, any progress made will be lost." With that he stood, and faced his Godson. "Take care of him, Draco. There's no telling how he will react to your old taunts, now that you know what you know. It will take time, but he is still just a young boy who has been abused in every way possible, and, should he come to accept you and trust you, eventually he will open up to you." Surprisingly, he did not get the lengthy denial that he would ever hurt Harry, or anything of the sort. Instead, he got a calm, understanding nod. Draco looked down at the preciousness he held carefully in his arms. With a determined look, he raised his face.

"I would die before hurting Harry." That was all that he said. It was all that needed to be said. Severus nodded once, before exiting in his trademark fashion. Harry shifted in his arms, before opening his eyes and staring at Draco.

"I think Snape uses a spell, to make his robes do that creepy floaty thing they do." He said quietly, hoping Draco wouldn't be mad he had insulted the dark professor. He was very pleasantly surprised when the blonde laughed out loud, and Harry delighted in the fact that he had done that, had put that amazing smile on him. Then he frowned. Why did he keep having all these weird thoughts about Draco? Since when did he burst into tears at the thought of an angry Draco? And since when had Draco become Draco, not Malfoy?! He looked up warily at the blonde.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" he asked. Draco stared shocked at Harry, before replying.

"Harry, what do you know about Veelas?"

Author's note: Sorry this chappy is so short, but I really wanted to have a kind of 'Draco comforts Harry' thing. I know it didn't really make sense why Harry even needed to be comforted, and trust me, I know it doesn't work very well, but I just couldn't think of any other way. Also, I was wondering if Ron and Hermione should be there for Harry, or just one of them, or if they both abandon him, because I can think of tons of good scenes with each of these scenarios!! Now to Respond to my reviews!!

**Animehpgurl- **Thanx!! Have a slice of cheesecake!! 

**Mimaindi-** Thanx!! I love that you think my story's interesting!! You have been granted the wonderful prize of… CHEESECAKE!! Sorry, I'm only slightly obsessed with cheesecake. :-p

**Emodragon4life**- Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing and updating!!  :hands over plate of cheesecake. Sighs. Changes mind and grabs plate and runs away, laughing manically! Muahaha!!:

**Bananaphone(boopboopadoopa…**- Thanks for the tips!! I always have issues with indenting, spelling, fun stuff like that.  For your help you get a whole, wait, no a half, um.. well, your getting some amount of cheesecake, depending on how much I want!!

**Puretorture27**- Thanks! And I hope it came across as more of a 'look how powerful Draco is' thing, then just me not writing it well!  And also, who said he was gone for good? Maybe a certain someone will be making a guest appearance later on…

**Griffinflight**- Thanks 4 reviewing!! And yes, later on there will be something that results in the telling of Draco's inheritence, but I won't say more!! 

**Aylan**- exactly!! 

**Elektra107**- Thanks!! Keep reading, I want to know what you think!! 

**FoXeRLAdY**- Thanks!! R and R and I will love you forever!! 

That's all for now, but I promise to have the next chapter out before September is over!!


	3. A Lesson in Veela

Author's Notes- Yet again, thank you for all the reviews

Author's Notes- Yet again, thank you for all the reviews!! I am proud to say that my story has had over 1,000 hits!! Also, I have decided that Ron and Hermione will stand by Harry, and a couple Slytherins will be good. Also, if I get more then fifty reviews by Halloween, I'll post an extra long chappy!! On that note, I am trying to lengthen my chapters, and they will all have at least 1,000 words, pinky promise! :holds up pinky: Now, sit back, ignore that ever growing pile of homework, and enjoy as our sweet little Harry learns what it means to be a Veela's mate!! One last thing, Draco's two years older then Harry, just cuz it makes our boy seem so much more sweet. Which means that Harry's sixteen and Draco's eighteen. I think. IDK, I suck at math!!

Chapter Three: A Lesson in Veela

Harry stared blankly at Draco before replying.

"Like Fleur Delacour? And those bird ladies at the Quidditch World Cup? Not much." Draco shook his head, knowing he'd have to educate the boy about every aspect of Veelas. "Have a seat, Potter." He said, gesturing towards the bed that he had repaired. Once Harry was properly situated on the bed, legs dangling over the side, he began his impromptu 'lesson'. "Veelas are, to be frank, the most mythesized magical creature known to wizarding kind. Only certain types of Veelas can transform into vicious birds, or lure people with some aura. The most common Veelas are more beautiful then most humans and have predestined mates. Understand so far?" he asked, continuing at Harry's nod, " Veelas come into their inheritance earlier then most magical beings; on their 15th birthday, rather then their 17th. It has been almost universally decided that gray eyes and blonde hair are Veela traits." He stopped talking. Harry stared at him blankly, green eyes wide with confusion. Then it visibly clicked. "Oh! _You're_ a Veela! Hermione was right when she said you'd changed. But why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with me?" Harry asked. He didn't understand why Draco wouldn't tell him what was going on! All that stuff he said, especially the part about the predestined mate, just confused him more. He also didn't get why Draco was staring at him like Harry had just kissed a frog.

"So, have you found your mate, yet?" he asked, not sure why it hurt his heart when he asked the seemingly simple question. Draco nodded slowly, as if he were humoring a very small, very dim, child. "Well? Who is it?" Draco frowned in annoyance.

"it's you, you idiot!" he sneered, looking and sounding like the Draco Malfoy Harry had known and hated. Harry scooted back from Draco quickly, eyes wide with a fear he didn't know he could ever have for someone he knew wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't even that he was upset about being Draco's mate; that he could handle. What he couldn't take was that he was the mate of the very same person he and most of the school disliked greatly, and Draco seemed to dislike him the same amount, if not more. Draco seemed to be upset, however, when Harry backed away from him. He tried to grasp Harry's hand, but when he reached for him, all Harry saw was his uncle. He jerked away and fell to the ground, his legs unsteady. Draco reached for him again, this time succeeding in grasping his arm. Harry let out a broken whimper and surrendered.

Draco regretted the words as soon as they fell from his lips. He watched, horrified, as his Harry backed away from him, eyes wide and shining with fear. He only made it worse when he reached out for his mate's shaking hand, causing the boy to jerk away and fall to the ground. The next time he reached for Harry's hand he succeeded, and pulled him up off the cold, stone ground. He heard a small, heart shattering whimper before he physically felt Harry give in, allowing the blonde to hold him. Draco slowly stroked Harry's hair, wincing at the small, almost unnoticeable flinch he received. He carefully lifted the drained boy into the bed, covering him gently with the sterilized sheets. Just as he sat down, prepared to watch his Harry sleep, the Infirmary doors flew open, and Granger and Weasley ran into the room, headed straight for Harry's bed. Despite Weasley's longer legs, Granger made it to the bed first, most likely driven by her mothering instincts.

"Harry!" She shrieked, stopping just in front of the bed. Harry looked up at her, a smile firmly in place. Draco couldn't help but feel jealous that that smile was directed at the girl, not him. Weasley made it to the bed and stood, staring at his best friend. Harry took one look at Ron's face and knew that they knew.

"You know." He said, any traces of a smile gone. Hermione and Ron shared a look, before nodding slowly.

"Dumbledore told us everything, mate." Ron said, before turning angrily to Draco. "Why did you have to make _Harry_ your mate? You hate him! If you ever, _ever_ hurt him I swear I'll—" he was cut off by a surprisingly strong slap to the back of the head by Hermione.

"Honestly, Ronald! Did you even touch the books I gave you? They would've explained everything! Idiot!" she said heatedly. Draco watched the whole scene with a confused look on his face. Whenever he'd seen Granger and Weasley with Harry, they were always so together, and never fought anyone, other then him. But here they were, arguing like an old married couple. He had always thought that their friendship with Harry was too together, too perfect, always fawning over Harry but they were obviously not all they seemed. Quite frankly, they acted a lot like his friends. Well, his real friends, not those two dolts, Crabbe and Goyle, who, seeing who his father was, had been assigned to protect him from possible threats. Like anyone could be stopped by them! No, his real friends; Pansy, and Ted, were the Slytherin version of the Golden trio, except they were kept secret outside of Slytherin.

"If Draco so much as thinks of hurting Harry, he'll subconsciously put up a shield around Harry, making it impossible for him to touch Harry until he's calmed down. Same thing if someone else tries to hurt Harry." Hermione said.

"I really think your related to a dictionary, Mione." Ron grumbled, expertly avoiding another slap to his arm. Hermione just shook her head, exasperated, before turning to Harry.

"Harry? Why didn't you tell us what they were doing to you? We sent you dozens of letters asking what was wrong, but you never responded. We even got some sent back unopened!" she said, worried for her pale friend. Harry's eyes were filled with confusion, before widening with understanding.

"Dumbledore. I bet he's been stopping my mail again!! I didn't get a single letter this summer, not even the one with my OWL results!" he whispered. Draco was furious! How dare that old coot deny his Harry his letters? Without another word he stood.

"Harry, you're coming with me. We have someone we need to…have words with." Harry glanced at Hermione, but she was just as confused as he. With a shrug he stood and followed the somewhat scary blonde to the Headmaster's office.

"Draco! Can you slow down, just a little?" Harry gasped, clutching the stitch in his side. It was definitely not a good thing, having such short legs. (AN: it really does suck to have short legs!) The blonde paused slightly, but not nearly enough for Harry and his pitifully short legs to catch up.

"Draco! Please, slow down!" he pleaded, tears of frustration in his eyes. Draco turned to face him, eyes blazing.

"Do you not understand? Dumbledore has been _stopping your letters_! You had no way to ask for help! In my book, that's as good as committing the crime." The look in his eyes was so fierce, so livid, that Harry couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down his back, which only served to further anger the Veela.

"Stop being afraid of me!!" he yelled, glaring at his mate. Harry burst into tears at the sight of his mate being so furious with him.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't—I-you wouldn't slow down, an-and I'm sorry!" Harry babbled on and on, eyes shut tightly. When Draco took a few steps toward Harry's shaking form Harry backed away quickly, shaking his head.

"Y-You said you wouldn't hurt m-me! Please don't hurt me, I-I'll do anything you say, sir! I'm sorry! Please, no more! I'll be good, sir, I promise!" Harry curled into a tight ball, his thin arms wrapped around his knees. Draco fell to his knees in front of Harry trying to coax the boy back to his right mind.

"Harry, Harry look at me." He said softly. Tearful green eyes bore into his own stormy grey. "Harry, you must know, I will never, _never_ hurt you. I'd die for you, love." Harry stared at him for what felt like hours, before closing his eyes and allowing Draco to touch him. Draco pulled him into a tight hug, lightly kissing the tip of Harry's ear. He was shocked when said ear changed, just slightly, and became delicately pointed. Pulling the boy away from him he studied his face. The changes, while small, were enough to catch Draco's attention. Harry's eyes, once innocently round, were now childlike in their width, bright emerald color and almond shape. His lips, once a cute, pale pink, were now an enticing blood red. His skin was pale and seemed to glow, just faintly, and the only coloring was the scar on his forehead, which was now giving off a strange aura. Draco was shocked. There was only one type of creature known for only completing the change when they found their mate, but as far as he knew, not one relative of Harry's had ever been one.

"Ray?" Harry looked up at him timidly. Draco shook his head to clear it, and stood, pulling Harry up into his arms.

* * *

"We're going to see Granger." He said decidedly. Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to anger his dominant. He frowned at that thought. Since when did he think of Draco as his dominant? All this mate stuff was weird.

"The Fae are very secretive creatures, so not much is known about them, other then what we have gathered from trusting Fae.

A Dominant Fae will always be male, have hair of a reddish hue, will be very tall, nearing 6'5" and can only mate with other Fae. Submissive Fae can be male or female, and can both bare children. Male submissives are dark haired, light skinned, are usually very small in stature, only ever reaching 5'9" at most, and have slightly pointed ears, causing many people to confuse them with elves, who are similarly described. Well, that seems to explain all these changes, Harry. You're a Submissive Fae. How I could have missed it, I'll never know! You fit every description!" Hermione said, examining her friend closely. Draco put a protective arm around his beautiful mate, even though he knew Hermione would never hurt his Harry. Harry gasped quietly at the rush of protectiveness he suddenly felt that he knew was not his own.

"Ray? What's going on?" he asked fearfully. Draco turned to Hermione, who replied quickly.

"It's not a big problem, Harry. You've just recently found your mate, and until you bond with him, you will continue to feel his emotions." Draco looked down at Harry and smiled. Until he realized what Harry had been calling him.

"Harry, love, why have you been calling me 'Ray'?" Harry looked sheepishly to the ground.

"It feels weird to call you Draco, so I made you a new name. Is it okay?" he asked quietly. Draco, now christened Ray, nodded happily.


	4. Conversation With The 'InLaws'

Chapter Four: Conversation With The 'In-laws'

Chapter Four: Conversation With The 'In-laws'

"Sev! Hey, Sev!" Draco Malfoy ran down the halls to his godfather. "Guess what, Sev? Did you know Harry's a Fae? 'cause he is! He's so cute, Sev! Come see!" Severus Snape watched, chin hanging past his knees as his godson grabbed his hand and dragged him into some unused classroom.

"Sorry, sir, but I had to cast a Cheering Charm on him, he kept stopping me from examining him, I think he thought I was going to attack Harry." Granger said, answering his unvoiced question as to Draco's current state of mind. He was skeptical, and yet, there it was. In the middle of the room was Granger and a very small, very rare, creature. As soon as he saw the glowing green eyes, the delicately pointed ears, and the faint aura around the boy, he knew.

"Potter's a Fae? But how is it showing now? Don't they need to find their mates in order for their true features to show?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy. Apparently he'd been staring too long, because he heard a faint growling coming from Draco. He turned quickly, not one to voluntarily expose his back to an angry Veela, let alone one that was the Dominant mate of a Fae.

"Draco, calm down. I wasn't going to steal your mate, for heavens sake! As if I would want anything to do with the son of James Bloody Pot—" he was cut off by a fist around his throat, cutting off his windpipe.

"Say a single word against Harry, or anyone vaguely cared for by him, and I swear, you won't live to finish the sentence." Draco hissed, dropping his godfather to the ground. Then he turned away, stalking towards his mate. He effortlessly scooped up the delicate boy and carried him out of the room.

"Where are we going, Ray?" Harry asked, worried his Dominant had tired of him. "A-are you gonna send me back…there?" he asked fearfully. Draco gently put him down, suddenly aware of just how vulnerable Harry must be, after such a long, confusing day. He pushed Harry's soft hair away from his face, kneeling down so he could look his mate in the eye.

"Harry, I will _never_ send you back to that place. You are mine, and no one will ever take you away from me. We are going to our rooms. You need sleep and I need to change. I've been wearing the same clothes for almost two whole days!" he said, sounding appalled he had gone that long without changing. Harry smiled at his mate. Draco grinned, before hauling Harry high into the air and taking off running down the halls.

They finally ended up in front of a large painting of forest, small fairy like creatures flitting around.

"Wow, Ray! Look at them all." He said, in awe of the sparkling creatures. Draco smiled, knowing the painting would intrigue the boy, given the fact that the sparkling creatures were Fae.

"_Silver and Gold_." He said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful, spacious room, filled with pale golds and soft silvers, not a speck of red or green insight, other then their robes.

"Wow! It's beautiful, Ray!" Harry said, spinning around, taking in the beautiful colors. He ran to one of the doors, and opened it, ignoring Draco's warnings to wait for him. He froze. In the room was a single bed, large enough to house all the first year hufflepuffs, and a large box by the window. Harry slowly turned to Draco.

"Ray, what's in the box?" he asked suspiciously. Draco shifted on his feet, uneasy.

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to see for myself." He turned to the box, most definitely not intending to actually open it. He was stopped by a firm hand on his wrist.

"It's, just some, er, stuff, an old friend of mine gave me, you know, as a gift." He said quickly. Harry nodded, deciding to leave it alone for now. Draco pulled him from the room and led him down the hall.

"_This_ is your room." Draco said, opening a door on the left. Harry walked in and was pleasantly surprised. There was a nice big bed, a closet, a fireplace in the corner, and two doors, most likely leading to the bathroom and Draco's room. Unable to restrain his joy, he leapt at Draco, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Ray! I've never had my own room before!" he said, a huge grin lighting up his features. His joy was so strong, he had actually started to glow, his Fae powers visible. Harry, who apparently didn't notice the light coming off of him, climbed into the warm bed.

"Thank…you, Ray," he said, a yawn interrupting him. Without another word, he fell asleep, glasses still askew. Draco smiled at his mate, and gently removed the glasses. He placed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead and conjured up a chair, unwilling to leave him alone.

A few hours later Draco awoke to loud banging coming from the general front area of their rooms. Grumbling, he stumbled to the front room and opened the portrait.

"What?!" he asked irritably. Hermione and Ron stood at the door, both smirking at the sight of a morning Draco.

"Well, I can see someone's a morning person!" Hermione said cheerfully. "It really is the best time, don't you think?" Surprisingly, both Ron and Draco glared at her.

"Mione, if it weren't for Harry, You know as well as I do that I'd still be in my lovely warm bed, sleeping." Ron said. Draco perked up at this.

"What about Harry?" he asked. Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Draco, I realize this is not our place, but we love Harry, and we just want you to know, that if anything, _anything_ happens to our boy while you are taking care of him, You. Will. Regret it. I've read about people caring for Fae, and more often then not, the Fae ends up abused. Between him being a Fae, him being a _submissive_ Fae, and your mate, he will be in a lot of danger." Shockingly, Ron said this, not Hermione. Draco turned to the bushy haired witch.

"How much did you have to pay him to call me by my first name?" She smirked.

"A lot less then you'd think." She glanced towards the hall, where a small cough was heard.

"Harry?" Hermione called out. The small Fae emerged slowly from the darkness, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. He looked adorable, standing there in too big pajamas, and barefoot. Draco stood, and quickly went to the Fae. He picked up the boy and carried him over to where Ron and Hermione sat. The four of them sat quietly, when a sudden rush of voices passed. Harry got up quickly and went to close the door, but not before a pair of glowing blue eyes caught sight of the Fae.

_It appears there is a Fae at Hogwarts. How perfect._ The being thought, recognizing the brightly colored eyes, the faintly glowing skin. _You _will_ be mine!_

The next day found Harry and Draco sitting in the kitchens, being coddled by dozens of happy house elves.

"Harry Potter, sir! You is Fae! You is needing special Fae food. Twinkie! Would you be getting please Harry Potter sir some special Fae foods?" Dobby ordered another elf, before turning to Draco.

"You is never nice to Dobby, sir! But if you is friend of the great Harry Potter, sir, you is friend of Dobby!" he said, bowing low. Draco watched, bemused, as the elves came up to Harry, offering him trays of delicate foods that only Fae could eat. Harry's blissful look when he bit into what appeared to be a bundle of leaves was priceless, though what was so thrilling about a handful of plants, he'd never know.

"Sirs, you is needing to pay close attentions now. Harry Potter is Fae, and cannot eat any humans foods. If he does swallows any thing human, he will be getting gravely ill, and his tummy will be hurting lots!" Harry and Draco nodded, before asking for the rest of the food to be wrapped up, so they could take it home. The elves happily did as instructed, and the two boys were gone.

"Ray, that food was so good!! How come before, food always tasted so icky, but those leaves were so good? Everyone's always saying vegetables are gross, but they tasted so good! Am I weird?" he asked quickly, rambling on and on, and bouncing the whole way home.

"Wow, um Harry, I think you need to calm down, just a little. Why don't we go and see Hermione and Ron?" he asked, hoping against all hope Harry wouldn't squeal. No such luck.

"Yay!! I love Mione! And Ron, even though he smells funny. Why does Ron always stare at that one Ravenclaw girl? And Mione always watches the girl with the pretty eyes. She always sits next to you at lunch, before everyone else comes in! And why do—"

"Harry! Hush, now, okay? We're almost there." Draco said, unable to take the childish rambling much longer. When they reached the Gryffindor tower the portrait opened automatically.

"Mione! Ron!" Harry shouted, running into the room. Draco followed at a much slower pace.

"Hermione, what's going on with him?" he asked desperately. She smiled.

"It's okay, Draco. Harry is a brand new Fae. In their years, he's only eight, so it'll be a few weeks before he's back to normal. Tired already?" she said with a smirk. He returned it with equal malice.

"Well, our sweet little Harry fed me some interesting information, regarding you and a certain Slytherin _girl_, and Ron with a certain Ravenclaw. Grown feelings for Pansy, have you?" he said, thoroughly enjoying the beet red color her face had acquired. They were interrupted when Ron ran into the room.

"Have you two seen Harry? We were playing hide and seek, but he never came looking for me!" he said frantically. Draco and Hermione jumped up and began searching, trying to find the boy, never seeing the man exiting the common room with a small bundle in his arms.

"So, little bitty Potter's a Fae. You just had to go and ruin my plans, didn't you? All you had to do was stay at your family's house for one more week! One more week, and you would have cracked, would have become nothing but a shell, a tool I required. But no. You just had to aggrevate your relatives, set off the wards, and be rescued! And then you ended up not only being Draco Malfoy's mate, but A damned Fae! You can't do anything right, can you Potter? Well, if I can't use you, I'll just get rid of you and use the next best thing. A Veela on the hunt for blood is quite the opponent, you see, and once I am finished, and return, wailing about failing you, how Voldemort captured and killed you, He'll stop at nothing to bring down the killer of his mate!" the strange man said gleefully. Harry struggled against the bonds that held him tight, but could not even loosen them. He shivered in fear, knowing this man would hurt him, and he'd never see Ray again.

"But Ray's gonna come, you'll see! He'll save me and he'll kill you!" A sharp slap silenced him. Tears rolled down his face as he blocked the crazy man's cold words out. _Save me, Ray. Please, save me!_

Miles away, Draco started, hearing Harry's voice in his head.

_Save me, Ray. Please, save me!_ The words stopped his heart. Someone had taken his mate, was hurting him! Furious, he left the room, intent on saving his love.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes- Thank you all so much for sticking with my story

Author's Notes- Thank you all so much for sticking with my story!! As I sit here, armed with cheese-its and diet Pepsi, I am prepared to stay up all night and write this chapter for you! Also, Harry is still in his child like state of mind, which is why he seems more OOC. Thanks

Chapter Five: Unhealthy Obsessions

Harry sat curled up on the creaky old bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. He had thought at one point he had heard Ray's voice, but just assumed it was his imagination playing tricks on him. He listened carefully, not want the man to come back. He could still feel the pain from the curse he had been under after he had asked to use the loo. It wasn't his fault he couldn't control his bladder! To pass the time he thought about everything he liked about Ray, ranging from his hair to his weird sense of humor. Then, the door was flung open, and for the first time, he saw his kidnapper.

"Who are you? Why did you take me from Ray?" he asked, tears pooling in his eyes. The man, who looked very strange, although he wasn't old anymore, glared at him.

"You don't remember me, do you? I watch you, I protect you, for _fifteen_ years, and you don't have the common courtesy to remember my face?!" he shouted, causing the Fae to jump. Harry shivered in fear.

**HPDMHPDM**

Draco Malfoy paced the Gryffindor common room, searching his mind for anyone who had a grudge against Harry or himself. The first person that came to mind was Voldemort, but the wards would never have let him in, meaning the kidnapper was someone in the school. He discarded the idea that it was one of the students, knowing that the only ones who had been permitted to stay in the castle were terrified of him, or loved Harry. So it had to be a teacher. He stopped in his pacing to watch Hermione, knowing she would analyze every possible way for someone to take Harry. For a while she just sat there, deep in thought, before she jumped up.

"I think we need to see Snape. He knows this school better then anyone, 'cept for Dumbledore." she said, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him out of the portrait hole.

"How would Sev know who took my mate?" he asked, confused.

" Because he has a special map that belongs to Harry, he confiscated it last year. During fourth year I did a few spells to tweak it, if you will, and it shows everyone who has been in the castle in the last thirty minutes, so we need to get there soon. Now shut up and follow me!" she said, breaking into a run. Draco followed, but stopping stock still when he heard a small voice.

_No! You can't leave me in here! Let me out, please! I'll do whatever you say, please don't leave me here, it's too dark! _

"Hermione!" he whispered, in case Harry started talking again. The girl stopped looking at him curiously. "I can hear Harry's thoughts in my head! We have to save him _now_!" he hissed urgently. The girl nodded, and murmured a quick spell. Draco found himself in front of Severus' office.

"What on Earth did you _do_, Granger? No one can Apparate in Hogwarts!" She smirked evilly.

"You can't. I merely banished us to the other side of the school, and we landed here."Draco raised an eyebrow, impressed. Then he knocked urgently on Severus' door, sighing when it finally swung open.

"What could you possibly need at this hour, Draco? And with Granger?" Severus asked grumpily. Draco wasted no time, and related the whole story to him. Severus was shocked.

" So you're telling me that someone has kidnapped Potter and you can hear Potter's thoughts in your head?" he asked incredulously. Draco and Hermione nodded their heads. Severus sighed, before ushering them in.

"No matter who has Potter, we can't just rush into this. Granger, you go and get Weasley, and look everywhere you can for Potter. Use that infernal map of Potter's, if you must. Draco, you check around, see if any of the students are in on this." He ordered. Hermione nodded and ran out of the room, but Draco stayed put, frowning.

"What are you going to do?" he asked suspiciously. Severus stared at him, before sighing and answering him.

"When You-Know-Who attacked the Potters, there was a small hitch when we went to save what we could. There were three bodies, instead of two. A second man. We did what we could, but no one had any idea who he was. A few days later the body disappeared.

_I don't like this place! It smells funny and the weird guy is always staring at me. And I keep hearing people outside talk in French. I think there's a Silencing Spell on this place, because I tried to call for help, but no one heard me. _

"Sev we've got to hurry! Wherever Harry is, there's a Silencing spell on the building. Who ever has Harry intends to make him scream." Severus handed Draco a stone.

"it's a portkey, specially designed for Veelas with unbonded mates. It'll take you as close as you can magically get to your mate." Draco grasped the stone, and disappeared.

After a most unpleasant trip, which felt like being sucked through a tiny straw, Draco landed ungracefully on his butt, which he would later deny vehemently. He stood quickly, taking in his surroundings. About a good three miles away was a large house. Next to the large house was a tiny, cottage like building. Draco couldn't decide whether to trust his instincts and go with the cottage, or to go with the house _he_ would have hidden in. unable to come to a decision, he got an idea. Closing his eyes, he focused all his attention on Harry, on saving Harry.

_**Harry? Can you hear me?**_

Harry jumped, eyes wide. He could have sworn he had heard Ray's voice, but Ray wasn't here. He couldn't be.

_R-Ray? Is that you?_

_**Harry! Are you all right? Who has you? Did they hurt you?**_

_I-I don't really remember… But I heard different voices last night and I feel really weird; like something really bad has happened. _

_**Like, what kind of bad? Like, 'being lied to' bad, or 'killing someone' bad?**_

_R-Ray, he's coming back! Please, Ray, get me out of here! I _really_ don't feel good about_

_being alone with him._

_**I'm coming, Harry. Just hold on!**_

_Hurry, Ray!_

Harry scooted as far back as he could, staring the man. After seeing the terror in Harry's eyes, he grinned evilly and swung his wand around. After a few minutes of taunting Harry, he swung it downward, casting the Cruciatus Curse on the boy. The boy's scream was loud enough to wake the dead, had there not been a Silencing Charm on the building. Only people inside the house would hear it. Luckily, there was someone. The door swung open to reveal a large, angry Veela.

**HPDMHPDM**

Hearing the panic and fear in HHarry's voice was enough to tell Draco just how much danger he must be in. Draco took off sprinting, deciding to go with his instincts and search in the small cottage. When he reached the house, all was silent. Not daring to use his wand and cast a spell, he searched every room for any sign of life. When he came to the last door, he sucked in a large breath, praying Harry was safe in the room. If Harry weren't in this room, it would take too long for Draco to go to the large house and search every room there. Still holding his breath, he pushed the door open, to reveal both Harry and the strange man. The man had his wand pointed at Harry and was obviously cursing the boy, judging by the way Harry was screaming and thrashing about. When the door hit the wall, the man and Harry looked up.

"Ray!" Harry said, voice cracking with relief. The man seemed furious, and turned his wand back to Harry, pressing it against the Fae's throat.

"_Why_ can't you kids stay out of my business? This one here," he said nodding to the scared Fae he was holding, "managed to escape my plans, but then, I get him back! My last piece of Lily! But no, instead of giving me my grandson, they just pawn him off on some random muggles, bribing them into keeping the kid. That damn headmaster, he was the one who should have been left with muggles at birth. So I think, "okay, I'll just go and demand guardianship of him.', but when I get to the school, that old prick says I have no right to claim guardianship, that I was in appropriate. Yeah! Coming from the man who left my baby's baby to be beaten, raped, and mated to some creature! After fifteen years of being controlled by Dumbledore, there's no way this kid's got any of Lily in him at all. He's of no use to me now. So, Malfoy, is it? Who dies first? Your pretty little mate here, or you?" he said, pressing the wand even harder into Harry's neck. A small whimper was elicited from the Fae and Draco snapped. Eyes blazing, he turned his wand to the crazed man and raised it steadily.

"You will unhand my mate _now_. Then you will untie him and close your eyes. If you do as I say, I _might_ let you live a little bit longer." He said, eyes daring him to disobey. Seeing that he had no intention of doing as he said, he flicked his wand, and watched with mild interest as the old man fell face first onto the ground, unconscious. After determining he was in fact down, he rushed to the bed, untying Harry's bonds. "Ray! Ray, what did you do to him? Is he alive?" Harry said, frowning at the man on the floor. Draco frowned, examining the wounds inflicted on his mate. The small Fae had a bruise on his throat from the man's wand pressing into him, along with the nasty scabs around his wrists, and the faded bruise on his cheek. He looked around the room, and saw something that confused him more then anything the man had said. The walls were covered top to bottom in pictures of Harry. They ranged from pictures of Harry sleeping most likely just a few hours ago to pictures of Harry when he was just a baby. There were even a few of him being abused by his relatives. Draco looked around, growing more sickened by the stalker-ish photos that covered every inch of the peeling wallpaper. Gathering his submissive in his arms and yanking the man up by his arm, he closed his eyes and Apparated them away, landing right in front of the school.

**HPDMHPDM**

Draco stumbled slightly under the added weight, but quickly righted himself and made his way up to the school, after sending a Patronus to notify the school where Harry's kidnapper was. He took the man's wand and snapped it, severing his link to his magic. When he finally made it to the front doors, he reluctantly set Harry on the ground, who immediately stood closer to Draco, and pulled out his wand. He was just about to try and open the doors when they flew open.

"Harry! Draco, where were you? I can't _believe_ you just went off without telling me! I thought whoever had taken Harry had taken you, too! Also, Madam Pomfrey is waiting for Harry in the Infirmary." She said, her voice high with anxiety. Draco looked down at his mate who looked dead on his feet, and picked him up gently. Harry cuddled closer before falling asleep. Hermione smiled at them, before turning to Draco, a frown on her face.

"What happened to him?" she asked. Draco turned to her.

"He got knocked around a little bit, and he's got these nasty scabs from being tied up, but that's not what I'm really worried about right now. When I saved Harry, the room we were in? it was covered top to bottom in pictures of Harry. There were some of pictures from around the time he was taken, but there's also pictures that I'm sure no one knew were being taken." He said. He could feel Harry shivering, in fear or because he was cold, he wasn't sure. Hermione raised her wand, and they disappeared.

They landed in front of the Infirmary. Draco brushed off his robes, unwilling to admit he was jealous that she could remove such strong wards. Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Severus came rushing up to them quickly, armed with potions and wands.

H

Harry had his face pressed against his Dominant's chest, refusing to look at anyone. They hadn't protected him from his grandfather. The only people he trusted were Draco, obviously, Severus, Hermione, and Ron, because they had tried to find him. But the others, like Pomfrey, or McGonagall, they would have to earn it. And, being a Fae, Harry wouldn't give them that trust for a very long time.

"Harry, please let Madam Pomfrey check you over. She needs to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else, and she can't do that if you won't look at her." Hermione said pleadingly. Unsure, Harry looked up at Ray, who nodded lightly.

"OK, Mione." He whispered. Ray gently placed him on the bed and pulled up a chair. Pomfrey came over with a few potions and instructed him to drink them.

"The blue one is for any pain you may be feeling, the yellow one is a mild calming potion, and the last one is Dreamless Sleep" She said, before pulling out her wand and casting a flurry of spells no one could quite catch. After he downed the last potion, he lay back onto the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Night, Ray."

Draco watched as his Harry fell asleep, for once looking peaceful. He looked so young, lying on the bed that seemed to swallow him whole, eyelashes gently fanned out on his cheeks. The rest of the room's occupants discretely left the room, giving the teens time alone.

Author's note- Yay!! Writer's block is starting to go away! I will have the next chappie out after Halloween, _maybe_ earlier, but I doubt it. Read and Review, pleeze!!


End file.
